monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gobul Ecology
In-Game Information Gobul has strong camouflage skills and powerful neurotoxins. Being poor swimmers, they conceal themselves and lure prey by imitating plants with their barbles. Gobul swallow their food whole without any chewing. Gobul can swallow Epioth whole and love frogs. Taxonomy Order:Leviathan - Suborder:Bottom feet wyvern - Infraorder:Light Fish Wyvern - Family:Chana - Species Gobul. Gobul is confirmed to be a Leviathan (the group that includes monsters such as Lagiacrus, Agnaktor andNibelsnarf but it's more resemblance to a fish than a reptile, so it could hint the ancestry of these great quadrupedal wyverns. Alternatively, it could be the case that the Gobul is a very advanced leviathan, for as all of its family members are reptiles(with the exception of Pokaradon), it cannot be a direct ancestor, rather, it is possible that it an incredibly advanced creature that has evolved to look like a fish to better evolve to its environment. Habitat Range Gobul is found in the Flooded Forest and the Deserted Island. It largely remains in the various lakes and rivers of the region, although it can come onto land. Only recently Gobul have been seen inhabiting the Deserted Island where the leviathans have a plethora of marine prey to choose from. Ecological Niche Gobul is high up in the food chain of the Flooded Forest despite its clumsy locomotion on both land and water. Gobul prey on Epioth, Fish, Frogs and Ludroth. The only real threat to it comes from Lagiacrus, whose strong electrical and physical attacks can fatally cripple or kill an unfortunate Gobul. However, their hiding behavior saves them from Lagiacrus, and when discovered, they can use their lantern to stun the predator, so the Gobul can flee. As it spends most of its time in the water, it is safe from any larger land-based predators, such as Rathian, Nargacuga, its Subspecies, and Deviljho. It also has another competitor for food, the Royal Ludroth and it's Subspecies, which lives in the same area although an adult Gobul is most likely more than a match for the alpha leviathan. Even Plesioth will give Gobul a wide berth as the wyvern is poorly equipped to deal with such a well defended and dangerous predator. These creatures also inhabit the Deserted Island where they feed on a large variety of marine life such as Tuna, Sunfish, and Sharqs. Female Gobul have been reported laying their eggs in the ocean and are considered a delicacy to predators such as hunters. Biological Adaptations Its tail and spikes contains powerful neurotoxins, which can paralyze both predator and prey. The Gobul doesn't produce these toxins, but receives them through his food: the toxins exist in the ecosystem and concentrate in the top predator, the Gobul. Gobul has a display of whiskers; these resemble common plants found in the lake floor. It leaves these whiskers to flow in the water to both hide itself and draw prey in. This camouflage is enhanced further by Gobul's ability to change the color of its skin, like a chameleon (although this should not be confused with the near-invisibility exhibited by the Elder Dragon Chameleos). Finally, Gobul can create a flash with its 'lure' to dazzle all creatures around it. Similar to Ceadeus, the lantern has the luminous bacteria inside of it, making the powerful glow. Gobuls also have lungs to breath air. All of these features make the Gobul as a species ''extremely ''well defended, for it has the ability to attack from all angles & directions. It can attack from in front, using its huge maw to swallow prey & inflict horrendous wounds on those that may wish to attack it, from the side by means of rolling over whilst extending its spines, from behind with its spiky tail, from range by using its lantern or, if underwater, by sucking in vast quantities of water in its vacuum, & even from below, wether this be from burrowing underneath something & ambushing the unfortunate creature, launching itself out of the water, (it might use this technique to grab a creature drinking at the waters edge if it is desperate, or even to catch a creature that is flying low over the waters surface) or even by extending its spines to impale a creature that attacks it from above, whether this be from something that might try to fly over the Gobul & strike it with its talons like a Rathian, leap on its back & tear at it with its claws & teeth like a Nargacuga, or even something that might be big & tall enough to reach over the Gobul & try to take chunks out of its body like a Deviljho. Behavior Gobul isn't particularly aggressive, preferring to hide in the sediment at the bottom of the river. However, when drawn from its hiding place by hunger or agitated, it shows a surprising ability to fend off foes, outmaneuvering them in the water and sucking them into its mouth. It will even attempt to fight predators on land, where it is at a disadvantage, before retreating back to the water. It seems to be enemies with Royal Ludroth, for hunters have seen the two attack each other for territory and/or food. Despite the Guild knowing about young Gobuls, they know very little about the adults. The only real thing known about the adults, is that they live in the deepest, darkest parts of the sea. Hunter's Encyclopedia The following information is a rough translation from the Hunter's Encyclopedia 3. :"水底に体を擬態させて隠し、水草を摸した髭だけを出して獲物が通りかかるのを 待ち、髭に釣られて寄ってきた草食竜や大型の魚などを大きなロで一気に丸飲み する。鋭い歯を持っているが、この歯で嚙み切ることはせず、吸い込んだ獲物を 逃げないように押さえるために使用する。その他、魚の群れを丸ごと飲み込んだ り、頭部に生えている提灯を発光させ相手を気絶させてから捕食することも。こ の提灯の発光は外敵を呼び寄せることもあるため、逃走する際の目くらましとし て使用することが多いようだ。" Gobul uses mimicry to hide and feed itself by posing its whiskers as a sea plant. Gobul then patiently waits for an Epioth or other large fishes to swim by. It has sharp teeth to hold onto its prey should they manage to escape the vacuum inhalation. Gobul's lantern light can be used to stun its prey, but it can also attract other predators. :"チヤナガブルは皮膚に体色を変化させることが可能な機能を持っている。水底に 反射する光の量を感じ取り、それに応じて体色を調整し周囲の水底に近い色を再 現していると考えられている。" A Gobul is able to alter its skin color. It is theorized that this feature is just simply Gobul reflecting the color of the seabed to match the colors of its skin. :"チャナガブルは、繁殖の時期や場所など不明な点が多いが、「水没林では大きな 個体を解体してち、生殖器官などが未発達で性別が判断不能」、「過去に海で捕獲 されたことがあり、その個体は卵樂が発達していた」という事実から、海へ出て 繁殖行動をしているのではないかと推測されている。だが、幼体が発見されたこ とはなく、「海のどこかで擬態しているため見つからなし、」という説や「成体とは 全く異なる形態をしているために判別できていない」という説など、明確な研究 結果が出されておらず、現在も調査が進められている。" "Chanagaburu, but there are many unclear points, such as the location and timing of breeding," Gobul in the flooded forest are of unknown gender as their reproductive organs are underdeveloped. Gobul found at sea have been found to have developed eggs within there body, and it is beleived that they swim out to sea to breed. However, it is only a theory as no fully developed adults have been discovered. It is beleived that the adults are either hidden mimicing the sea bottom or have a completely different appearance. :"チャナガブルの持つ神経毒は、自身の体内で生成されているものではなく、主に 餌から得る毒である。食物連鎖の中で濃縮されていった神経毒が、生態系の上位 にいるチャナガブルに強力な効果を発揮させていると言える。主に自己防衛のた めに使用される神経毒だが、擬態に気付かずに近寄った獲物を刺して麻痺させる など、捕食にも使用しているようだ。" Gobul's neurotoxin is not something that is body produces itself, but is obtained by their feedings. The neurotoxin exists in the ecosystem in small quantities and gets concentrated to the top of the food chain. Gobul uses this toxin mainly for self-defense, but they will sometimes use it to paralyze its prey during mimicry. :"頭部から生える提幻の中に発光微生物を培養しており、提灯を振ることで微生物 に刺激を与えて発光していると言われている。ただ、他生物の体内に共生してい る微生物に、あれほど強烈な光を発する種がいないことから、深海魚に見られる ものとは異なる種だと思われる。また、発光させるために提灯を振る以外は(外 部から提灯に刺激を与えても)発光しないことから、発光させる際にバクテリア を活性化させる特殊な化学物質を分泌している可能性も考えられている。" Luminescent micro-organisms are cultured in Gobul's lantern sphere, and are stimulated by shaking. It could be said that the microbial organisms that are emitting the intense light have a symbiotic relationship with the Gobul. Another theory suggests that by shaking its lantern, Gobul secretes a substance that causes a chemical reaction with the microbes to cause the flash. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Leviathan Ecology